Heaven and hell
by MarieJ97
Summary: Sus vidas dieron un giro completo al conocerse, el choque entre el cielo y el infierno. /AU/ Dramione. Hanny, Ron/Luna/Nott.
1. Primera mirada

**Holi aquí les traigo un nuevo mini-fic:B espero que les guste! :') Esto es como el prologo.**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.**

_._

_._

_Heaven and hell._

_._

_._

—Hermione, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Al escuchar su nombre, una joven de facciones finas y de bucles castaños que caían por sus hombros que tenia su mirada fija en un libro volteo hacia su mejor amiga y sonrió.

—Gracias.. eso creo —dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño—¿De que hablas Ginny?

La joven enfrente de ella sonrió. Tenia un precioso pelo pelirrojo liso por su espalda. Sus ojos azules mostraban la elegancia de esta.

—¿Cómo de que?. ¡Por fin le dijiste 'Si' a Harry!

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Lo se—dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su libro nuevamente aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Oh vamos!, debes estar mas animada, es Harry Potter.. —Ginny empezó a mirarla pícaramente.

—¡Oh basta esto es todo…— Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, porque la interrumpieron unos gritos.

—¡No hemos hecho nada malo! —

Hermione y Ginny con las cejas alzadas por la curiosidad voltearon atrás donde estaba todo el ruido. Hermione tenia los brazos cruzados intentando no poner el ceño fruncido a ver el tumulto cerca de la puerta. Le encantaba ir a el café "The Reason" por el silencio y la tranquilidad..

—¡No pueden hacernos esto! — grito una joven de largos caballos negros. Tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, sus labios eran de un negro fuerte con algunos piercings en las cejas.

—¿Qué no puedo? Mírame fenómeno— El gerente era un joven de 25 años, para su edad ya tenia algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Discúlpate idiota.

Hermione en ese momento se quedo sin habla..

El que respondió era un joven con un hermoso cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos eran un gris del mercurio, combinaba perfecto con su ropa negra y piercing en los labios y cejas.

Hermione seguía embelesada con el, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el también la miraba.

Su mirada era penetrante, dura. Parecía que quería descifrarla..

—No te preocupes Draco, vámonos de aquí. — reclamo la joven de cabellos negros.

El rubio asintió y agarro la mano de la morena haciendo que ella sonriera.

Hermione siempre se había preguntado como se escuchaba un corazón al romperse, pero ahora ya lo sabia.

_Como miles de cristales romperse._

Pasaron a su lado sin voltearla a ver. Parecían felices juntos. Hermione lo comprendió y no lo culpaba, porque eran tan distintos como el fuego y hielo.

_Eran como el cielo y el infierno._


	2. Reacciones

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es mía.**

**Dedicado a mi Robert, gracias por todo.**

_._

_._

_Heaven and hell_

_._

_._

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas..? ¿Estás bien?

Parpadeo lentamente y asintió. Ginny la miro interrogante. Había notado como su amiga Hermione se había puesto pálida al notar el espectáculo que había ocurrido en el café. También había notado como ella se había aferrado a mirar al joven de cabellos rubios salir aun y cuando ya no estaba en el café.

-¿Quién es?- murmuró Ginny intentando consolarla.

-¿De quién hablas?- respondió Hermione, pero aun sin voltear a verla y observando la entrada del lugar. Como si tuviera la esperanza que él entrara en el lugar.

-El de cabellos rubios- insistió ante la mirada penetrante que ahora le dirigía Hermione-. Que estaba hace unos momentos con una gótica de cabellos negros, muy linda por cierto.

Sí, lo había hecho a propósito. ¡Por Dios! Eran mejores amigas desde que eran pequeñas, gracias al trabajo de sus padres. Se conocían demasiado bien y había algo que no inauguraba nada bueno aquella mirada de Hermione. Y también le molestaba que no dijera nada, aun cuando fue demasiado obvio.

Fue como en la película romántica que habían visto el día anterior-claro, Ginny obligando a Hermione a verla- los dos enamorados que se habían visto por primera vez. Fue como un choque de dos mundos completamente diferentes, como imanes sintiendo la primera repulsión.

Aunque sabía que eso sonaba ficticio y cursi, era lo que mas se acercaba a ello. ¿Miedo? Sí. Había visto la mirada casi hambrienta y deseosa con que la había visto el rubio a Hermione y eso no convenía nada. Sabia Ginny que se estaba comportando egoísta con su amiga al no contarle nada acerca de sus composiciones-aunque Hermione negaría y la tacharía de loca romántica- porque mediamente no le convenía. No le convenía a sus familias.

Hermione suspiro, saco su bolsa y puso varios billetes encima.

-¿Nos vamos?

Ginny solo pudo asentir.

.

.

-¿Es qué me crees idiota?

Draco suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello por enésima vez en ese rato. Desde aquella vez que intentaron entrar al estúpido café para riquillos Pansy estaba jodiendole que quien era la chica que estaba en una esquina de ese lugar.

-No te creo idiota- repitió con una voz casi sedosa- solamente te digo que no se dé quien hablas- mintió.

_Por supuesto que sabes de quien habla, si no has parado de pensar en ella _pensó Draco. Y eso era verdad. Desde que entro al lugar no había podido quitarle la mirada a una chica de cabellos castaños y unos grandes ojos almendraros, pero al ver la postura en la que estaba sentada y soltura al hablar se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Era obvio, que se trataba de una de las chicas ricas de aquella ciudad. Personas, que no se fijarían en un chico que tenía a su madre enferma y a su padre en la cárcel. Personas que solo lo mirarían con desprecio y superioridad. Draco no aguantaría la mirada almendrada encima de él, transmitiéndole su asco. No podría.

Y al parecer, no fue el único que se fijo en ella aquella tarde.

Pansy ha estado furiosa y reclamándole que casi derretía con la mirada a la chica. Draco siempre se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan obvio.

-¿Seguro Draco?-murmuró casi escupiéndole-. Te recuerdo quien es el que vela por ti, quien cuida a tu madre cuando no estás y le paga las medicinas, te recuerdo que..

-¿¡Crees qué no lo sé?! ¿Crees qué no pienso en otra cosa que no se mi madre? ¿Qué no pienso en todo lo que has hecho por mí…?

-Me das pensar otra cosa...

-Pero no- Draco se acercó y la agarro por lo hombros casi apretándola fuertemente, los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas-No hay otra mujer..

Casi gustosa, Pansy sonrió. Casi. Porque ella sabe lo que ha visto. La mirada penetrante de Draco casi arrollando a la chica del café que lo miraba como reconociéndolo. Pero se lo guarda porque lo ama. Y hará todo porque esa chica castaña no se le acerque jamás.

Y entonces Pansy lo beso ferozmente agarrando sus hombros e intentando meter su lengua rudamente pero no espero mucho porque Draco le respondió con ansiedad, como intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía y tocando su cuerpo con furia. Intentando castigarla, por lo que le había hecho pasar.

Draco no pensaba, solo sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que miraba a Pansy: "_No hay otra mujer_"

.

.

-Queridas, ¿cómo estuvo la tarde?

Jane Granger sonrió orgullosa al ver a Hermione caminar hacia ella. Si había algo de lo que estaba sumamente complacida es que su hija haya sido una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación y que ahora este comprometida con el único heredero de la dinastía Potter es algo con lo que no se le puede comparar. Su hija llego hasta ella y con una actitud extraña le sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias madre, si me disculpas iré directamente a mi alcoba- se inclino levemente y se dirigió escaleras arriba ignorando las miradas extrañas de Jane y Ginny.

-Ginny querida, ¿Sabes qué le pasa a mi hija?-susurró sin dejar de observar a su hija.

-No lo sé- respondió Ginny sin quitar su tono de preocupación- No me ha querido decir nada, ha estado rara desde..

-¿Desde cuándo?- insistió Jane cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny se había detenido y no había dicho nada después de algunos minutos. Era un silencio que decía mucho y al mismo tiempo nada. ¿Le estaba ocultando algo la hija de sus socios? Jane observó suspicazmente a Ginny quien sin ningún tipo de pena la estaba evitando la mirada-Jane le contaría mas después aquella falta de educación a Molly, su Hermione nunca haría eso- Cuando le iba a insistir de nuevo, el flamante prometido apareció ante a ellas.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger y señorita Weasley- saludó. Harry sostenía en alto y con orgullo un gran ramo de glamurosas rosas rojas y sonreía altivamente-. ¿Me podría ver con Hermione?

Ginny casi roda los ojos al oír la voz y la soltura de Harry Potter. ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de casi cinco años de estar en el internado de Inglaterra iba a aparecer nuevamente en sus vidas, con un gran cambio?

Sí, porque antes Harry Potter no era así. Ya no era el mismo joven de aspecto débil y que tartamudeaba al hablar por ponerse nervioso. No, al parecer el señor James Potter no quería que su legítimo heredero titubeara cuando tuviera la compañía en sus manos y se notó mucho más cuando lo manda al internado y volvió como un hombre nuevo.

A Ginny casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio por primera vez: Alto, con sus ojos verdes brillando, con un cuerpo que denotaba mucho ejercicio en el tennis y con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Para nadie era secreto que Harry desde el primer momento que conoció a Hermione se enamoro de ella al instante. Los dos se habían enamorado y habían salido por meses hasta que él se tuvo que ir al internado. Cuando volvió, reclamo a Hermione como suya y apenas en dos meses de volver, le pidió matrimonio –para gusto de sus padres-.

Ginny sabía que Hermione no lo quería igual, que aun no le perdonaba que la haya dejado hace cinco años y que no le haya escrito ni una vez. Ella lo supo, al ver la mirada de Hermione. No brillaba como antes. Al parecer, había desaparecido.

-Por supuesto cariño- la voz de Jane Granger la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos- Ginevra te llevara a su alcoba.

Harry le sonrió y Ginny sintió un calor furioso en sus orejas.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿cómo has estado Ginny? Desde que llegué no hemos hablado mucho..-empezó Harry al sentir que la atmósfera se tornaba un poco incomoda. Ginny lo observó de reojo y suspiró.

-Es cierto, he estado encerrado un poco en mis estudios, discúlpame..

-No hay nada que disculpar- sonrió Harry amablemente-. ¿Qué piensas ser?

-No lo sé, lo que mis padres necesiten..

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Ginny. Y mas, sabiendo la verdad de aquellas. Por que era cierto, tenían un gran peso sobre sus hombros al ser herederos de una gran compañía, de una gran fortuna y las expectativas de sus padres.

Así se mantuvieron hasta llegar a la puerta de Hermione donde Ginny se acercó a la puerta y toco tres veces.

-Se puede pasar- respondió Hermione desde el interior de la alcoba. Harry abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Ginny primero como todo un caballero. Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro y se le iluminó el rostro al ver quien estaba al lado de su amiga-. ¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!- Harry podría iluminar la alcoba con la luz de la gran sonrisa que le dedico a Hermione y al mismo tiempo dejaba el ramo a un lado-. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó acercándose apresuradamente hacia ella y abrazándola en el acto.

-Cansada, supongo..- respondió apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Harry mientras sonreía- Pero ahora estoy mejor..

Ginny suspiró y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la alcoba al sentir que se estaba empezando a poner cursis..

_Quien iba a pensar, Hermione Granger, que ibas a ser una cursi de primera.._

Casi una carcajada salía de su garganta cuando los dos aludidos voltearon hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un vaso de agua?- preguntó Harry con un tono de preocupación que hizo que se sonrojara Ginny-gesto que le llamo la atención a Hermione-.

-No te preocupes..enserio..

-Creo que debo tener algo de bicarbonato para la garganta..-soltó Hermione y le sonrió a Harry-. ¿Vamos a las cocinas por eso?

Él asintió y le ofreció el brazo a Hermione. Y así, se fueron de la alcoba.

Ginny se golpeo mentalmente por tal espectáculo y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione para sentarse pero antes le llamo la atención el título del libro de su amiga. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Tal vez sí el chico de cabellos rubios cambio algo en ella.

"_Romeo y Julieta_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaa! Después de casi un año sin actualizar este proyecto por fin se me prendió el foquito. Sé que los personajes les parecerán un poco OoC, pero ya verán como más adelante se desarrollaran los personajes.. (:**

**Muchas gracias por todo y espero que puedan dejar su opinión de esto. Vale mucho para mí.**

**Con cariño: Mariel3.**


	3. Sus vidas

**_DISCLAIMER:_**** Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es mía.**

**Dedicado a mi Robert, a mi He y a Abytutis que sin sus crucios nada de esto sería posible.**

_._

_._

_Heaven and hell_

_._

_._

-Draco..¿a dónde vas?

Pansy lo miró con suspicacia mientras él paraba de vestirse. Draco junto sus manos y suspiró largamente. _Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas.._

-¡Draco, contéstame!- le exigió. Como un depredador al acecho, ella se levantó lentamente sin quitar su mirada encima de él y entonces cuando llego paso su dedo de un modo muy sugerente por su pecho-. Anda…dime..

-Pansy..voy con Theo..

-¡Eso es mentira!

Draco por un momento la vio con su rostro compungido por la sorpresa. Después de algunos segundos observó con cautela su brazo donde se encontraba un largo rasguño, donde alrededor su piel se estaba volviendo roja. Pansy se separo de él, respirando con dificultad. Casi un minuto de silencio transcurrió hasta que la voz de ella lo terminó.

-No me mientas..-murmuró volteándolo a ver por primera vez. Su voz tenía un tinte lleno de falsa alegría -. El turno de Theo no acaba hasta las siete..-entonces apuntó sin disimulo hacia el reloj que se encontraba a lado de ella-. No te quiero volver a preguntar..

Draco por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos. Y lo único que vio fueron unos ojos profundos azules que lo veían con dulzura y amor. Fue su respuesta porque se había preguntado porque aguantaba y sufría aquel infierno. Por ella, solo por ella.

-Con Blaise..

Pansy sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos y se acercó nuevamente hacia él ahora con una confianza renovada. Sin tener que ponerse de puntillas mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Draco quien gimió levemente. Cuando se separo de él murmuró:

-Vuelves temprano.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba en ese momento.

.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Te quedas a cenar, querido?<p>

Hermione se detuvo y miro sonriente a Harry, quien después de verla asintió al instante. Jane asintió complacida.

-Hija, dile a tu cocinero que agregue un plato más- murmuró Jane mientras agarraba presurosa un espejo de su bolsa y se miraba mientras acomodaba su cabello. Hermione suspiró-. En el comedor del lado sur.

-¿Lado sur?-preguntó Hermione y se acercó a su madre, quien sin mirarla empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la entrada principal de aquel gran lugar-. ¿Papá y tu no estarán?

-¡Oh no! Tenemos asuntos que atender hoy estaremos con los Darlington, Weasley obviamente y con tu padres, cariño- respondió ella, observando a Harry solo algunos segundos para luego fruncir el ceño-. ¿Dónde estará tu padre? ¡Si no llega en aproximadamente en diez minutos se irá solo en el auto cuatro!

Una muchacha pasó alado de ellos cuando Jane menciono aquello y después de oírla, bajo la cabeza cabizbaja para así irse rápidamente. Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Odiaba como su madre hacia esos comentarios con la demás gente y más con los empleados. Observó casi disculpándose con Harry quien la miró con una sonrisa.

Sin despedirse, Jane salió del lugar. Cuando la vio recorrer el último recodo del pasillo Hermione bufó.

-No es tan mala...-comentó él, con una sonrisa de lado. Ella negó y entonces agarro fuertemente su mano. Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y casi parecía salírsele del pecho. Hermione lo miro y él pudo notar sus pequeñas pestañas negras y unas pequeñas pecas alrededor de su redonda nariz. Casi hipnotizado, coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas y la acerco hacia él sin dejar de mirar sus labios-. Eres hermosa..

Hermione sin resistirse, se paró de puntillas para poder besar al que amaba.

.

.

-Pansy y tu algún día harán que vomite..

Draco rodó los ojos para luego darle un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Es enserio!- gimió Blaise sobándose mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido para después sonreír lentamente-. Creo que necesitas mas hielo..

-Auch, creo que sí..-murmuró, parándose del sillón para luego dirigirse hacia el refrigerador después de haber sentido la punzada de dolor en el labio. Buscó con pereza los hielos hasta que unos ruidos lo alertaron. Volteó hacia la ventana que estaba más cerca de él y observo como la madre de Blaise, caminaba hacia ahí mientras reía estúpidamente junto a un hombre de dudosa reputación.

Respiro profundamente para después girar impasible hacia Blaise quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Carreras? Tengo ganas de sacar un dinero extra..

Blaise sonrió para después saltar rápidamente y empezar a correr hacia la ventana. Draco suspiro de alivio al ver que su amigo no sospechaba sus intenciones y sin perder su tiempo, intenta alcanzarlo. Mira como Blaise salta y atraviesa la ventana para así, empezar a bajar las escaleras. Draco hace lo mismo.

-¿_Alarcan_?- gritó Blaise, sin detenerse aun y cuando sentía que se le estaba acabando el aire al correr tanto. Se volteó para así ver como su amigo aun no lo arrebasaba. Lo observó asentir para así hacer fuerzas para correr mucho más rápido.

Salieron de la vista del pequeño y humilde departamento donde vivía Blaise sin sentir la mirada de alguien. Ese alguien sonrió detenidamente.

.

.

-¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione sonrió al ver como un señor alto y de cabello rubio cenizo la observaba nerviosamente. Él se inclinó levemente hacia ellos para luego estrujar en un gesto nervioso su traje.

-Señor Paul, buenas tardes. ¿Ha visto a..?- no pudo terminar su frase porque un joven de largos cabellos negros la observo sonriente y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Al parecer, había recorrido toda la cocina casi corriendo al verla desde la entrada de ahí.

-¿Hermione?- saludó Theodore Nott mientras también se inclinaba levemente y saludaba con un asentimiento hacia Harry. Él asintió de vuelta-. ¿Necesita mis servicios? ¿Quiere que cambie de cena? ¿Otro menú?

-No, no.. solo venia decirte que mis padres no estarán para la cena y mis invitados y yo cenaremos en el comedor del lado Sur. Agrega otro plato, Harry vendrá a cenar.

Después de decir eso, ella suspiró y agarro suavemente la mano de él. Harry sonrojado, le apretó la mano. Theodore tuvo la tentación de sonreír por aquello pero por una razón no lo hizo. De hecho, sintió como algo raro pasaba por su garganta como si lo que estaban haciendo ellos, estuviera mal. Como una traición. Se extraño porque todos los empleados eran muy cercanos a Hermione y sabían lo mucho que había sufrido a la partida de Harry Potter.

Pero..¿Porqué lo sentía?

-Por supuesto- respondió bruscamente, separando a esos dos quienes poco a poco se acercaban.

.

.

-Te salvaste, Malfoy.

Draco gruñó levemente hacia su jefe quien lo miro con una ceja alzada. Marcus Flint se alzaba orgulloso con su largo cabello negro y sus tatuajes enroscados por casi todo su cuerpo. Blaise murmuró algo y entonces Flint dirigió su mirada amenazante hacia él.

-¿Algún problema, Zabinni? Si fuera tú me pondría a atender aquellas jovencitas porque en un solo parpadeo-tronó los dedos con una sonrisa de lado-. Te vas.

Draco apretó fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo toda su frustración concentrarse ahí. Sus manos cosquilleaban por darle su merecido a Flint. Pero no podía. Él necesitaba ese jodido dinero.

Y sabia que Blaise también.

Observó a su amigo, insistiendo con su mirada que se callara. Solo por hoy. Una pelea con Flint bastaría para dejarlos a los dos sin empleo durante un largo tiempo. Él captó su mirada y a regañadientes asintió.

-Ningún problema-respondió.

-Muy bien..muy bien..-empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos, con las manos sujetas a su espalda para después mirar a la gente que se encontraba ahí. Nadie los miraba, todos estaban en lo suyo o esperando debajo del pequeño improvisado escenario al siguiente que pasaría-. Ya saben qué hacer..hasta luego..

Y así sin más, se saco su mandil negro de la cintura y se lo dio bruscamente hacia Draco quien lo arrugó. _Maldito estúpido patán. _Marcus soltó una risotada y salió del lugar.

-¡Lo odio!- Draco respingó y observo a Blaise quien tenía también sus puños apretados. Su mirada era dura y fría-. ¿Qué se cree para tratarnos así..?

-¿El jefe?- respondió irónico. Blaise rodó los ojos y bufó mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás de ahí.

Ellos trabajaban desde hace casi dos años en aquel pequeño sitio donde las personas-generalmente, amantes del metal- podían relajarse, escuchar buena música en vivo cada ciertos días. Era un poco de difícil de encontrar, se llamaba _Alarcan_. El pago era muy poco pero era de los lugares con un horario flexible y que no se necesitaban estudios superiores para trabajar.

A pesar de no haber podido llegar a la universidad, el padrino de Draco cuando podía les ayudaba y les orientaba sobre ello ya que era maestro en una prestigiada institución.

-Se me hace raro que no haya llegado..-empezó Blaise mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido su alrededor pero entonces una voz chillona lo interrumpió.

-¿Ya me extrañaban?

Astoria Greengrass sonrió de lado y se acerco rápidamente hacia la barra donde se encontraba esperándola su mandil. Era apenas una joven dos años menor que ellos y ya estaba casi igual de alta. Tenía un cabello castaño con reflejos rubios y sus ojos eran de un oscuro azul.

-Algo, algo- murmuró Blaise observándola de reojo. Ella al notar el gesto, le guiño el ojo.

-¿Casa llena?-preguntó nuevamente Astoria mientras observaba el lugar y los dos negaron con la cabeza. Ella al parecer los sintió porque asintió-. Muy bien..esperen..¿dónde está Theo?

Los tres se observaron y al mismo tiempo vieron que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche. Para entonces, su amigo Theo Nott entraba sin falta por esas puertas..¿qué habrá pasado?

.

.

-Señorita Ginnevra.

Ginny bostezó y se estiró en la cama de Hermione. Después abrió los ojos y vio como Theo se inclinaba levemente. Ella asintió levemente.

-La cena está servida-murmuró.

Se levantó para poder así, seguir a Theo. Por el camino hacia el comedor Ginny se extraño de sentir muy callado al cocinero privado de su amiga porque por lo general con Hermione y ella era un gran platicador.

-Perdona mi intromisión..-empezó Ginny, mientras él se detenía para observarla curioso-. Pero has estado muy callado..

-Oh no, es solo un inconveniente- respondió y siguió su camino. Ella frunció el ceño e intento seguir su paso.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Theodore se detuvo por un momento y después la volteo a ver nuevamente. Por un momento para Ginny, los ojos de él le parecieron más brillantes que nunca.

-Claro.

.

.

-¡Esto esta delicioso Theo!-murmuró Hermione mientras revolvía su ensalada. Harry asintió pero Ginny negó con la cabeza para después reírse.

-Me encantaría ver la cara de Ronald al ver esto..chuletas de cerdo..

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito para que después Ginny le contara con todo y detalles lo rico que estuvo?- preguntó Harry mientras suspiraba pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Theo sonrió de lado y empezó a toser para disimular su risa.

-Tal vez..no lo sé..

Después de aquella casi-declaración todos se miraron para así, comer en silencio pero luego la voz de Ginny interrumpió el silencio.

-Hey Hermione después de aquí, me tienes que acompañar a una parte.

Harry alzó una ceja. Muy contrariado la verdad y a la vez preocupado. Contrariado por sentir la indirecta de no ser invitado en aquella aventura que al parecer tramaba la pelirroja pero preocupado por la sonrisa y los ojos de ella.

-Tengo que probar algo-murmuró Ginny.

Oh y sí descubriría muchas cosas esa noche.

.

.

-Diez de la noche y ni una señal de Theo..-habló Astoria mirando preocupada a la puerta. Como si esperara con fuerza que el chico entrara por ahí. Draco suspiro.

-La verdad es que sí..yo también me estoy preocupando.

-Trabaja para una familia rica, deben de haber tenido un antojo y llamaron a Theo. ¡Por Dios! Me conto que él es chef de una sola persona. ¿Te imaginas que ricos son?-empezó el moreno, con saña.

-Y que en cada esquina de la mansión hay un comedor- rió Astoria mientras limpiaba la pequeña barra. Blaise asintió.

-¡Y un carro por día! Yo con esa lana me compro una casa muy lejos de aquí..-suspiró Blaise sentándose pesadamente en un sillón del lugar. Para aquella hora no había mucha gente.

-Yo pagaría mi universidad-murmuró Astoria, sentándose junto a él y agitaba su cabello rubio, con algunos mechones pintados de morado.

-Y yo..-empezó Draco pero entonces una bocina sonó por el lugar alertándolos al instante a los tres. A Blaise casi se le caen los calzones de la impresión. Enfrente del _Alarcan_ se encontraba una limosina negra por donde salía Theo. Astoria chifló de la impresión-. Creo que alguien tiene unos jefes muy buenos..

Pero entonces ocurrió.

Ginny Weasley salió de la limosina para poder despedir a Theo y Draco la reconoció al instante. Era ella. La pelirroja que estaba junto a lado de ella. De la chica de cabello alborotado que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Y al parecer ella lo reconoció también porque se le quedo observando por unos segundos y abriendo un poco más sus ojos para así entrar rápidamente a la limosina.

Draco sin pensarlo, salió rápidamente del _Alarcan_ solo para alcanzar a ver como la limosina ya alcanzaba las dos cuadras de distancia recorridos. _Pelirroja de mierda._

-¿Quiénes eran?- murmuró Draco bruscamente agarrando a Theo de las solapas de su uniforme de cocina-.¡Dime!

-¿Ellos?- preguntaron Theo con una sonrisa torcida mientras quitaba a Draco-. Tú ya sabes, ellos son mis jefes. Los Granger.

Mierda.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**


End file.
